


Let the Devil Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante Needs a Hug, I love hurting the characters I love, I'm Sorry, Mentions of Nero, bros being bros, depressed Dante, mentions of Eva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vergil froze. Never had he seen a devil so close to breaking. And then he remembered that they were human too.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Let the Devil Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom.

Another night in hell, and the two brothers rested in a cave. Vergil's icy eyes pierced at the sleeping Dante. Or at least he thought the brother was asleep. Then, Dante shifted, waking up with a pitiful whine. "What's wrong?", the older twin asked, shifting in place. He looked outside and back at his brother.

"Nothing", Dante said quickly, "Nothing's wrong, I-". He sighed, "I could never hide anything from you, brother".

"No", Vergil nodded, "Not in a million years". He cleared his throat. "Need to talk about it?".

"No-", Dante shook his head, his voice betraying him with a slight crack. With bangs over his eyes, he continued to stare at the ground.

"Dante, are you injured? You were struck pretty hard earlier-".

"Damnit, Vergil!", the younger twin suddenly barked, "I said I'm fine". Eyes glazed with threatening tears, Dante stared up at his brother, and Vergil could only see his twin at eight years old, ready to cry over a fight they'd had. I hurt him. His features didn't lighten up, and he looked away again. Another moment of tense silence until Dante spoke. "What was it like? Losing your humanity...? Dying...?".

Vergil turned back and looked at Dante. "Giving up my connection to our mother? To you? Painful", he whispered the last part, crossing his arms. "I know... I've made some... terrible decisions, Dante. But they were all to protect-".

"Cut the bullshit", Dante growled, standing up, holding his side. Vergil was right, that blow was heavy, but it didn't keep the younger Sparda down. "If you really cared, you would've stayed the first time we found each other!".

"And what, Dante?! If I hadn't done what I did-!".

"What?! What would've happened, Vergil?! Since you're all-knowing!?", Dante shouted.

Vergil got into his face, "If you weren't such a clingy bastard-!".

Dante shoved Vergil back. I hurt him. Vergil growled at his inner monologue, repeating to him what he'd done to the same little brother he was so protective over.

"I wouldn't be like this if we had just been together! You! Me! Mama-!". Dante slapped a hand over his mouth, choking on a sob, making himself cough. Vergil froze. Never had he seen a devil so close to breaking. And then he remembered that they were human too.

He tried a different approach, one he hadn't tried since they were boys. "Dante", he said softly, gently gripping his brother's shoulders.

"Might controls everything", Dante chuckled dryly, "Without strength, you cannot protect anything... And I... I ran... Instead of looking for my brother... Because mom told me to... And now... she's gone... And I hurt you...".Vergil moved and hugged Dante, letting the younger twin cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I never got to tell you... I'm sorry...".

"I...", Vergil swallowed, he would not break in front of his brother.

"And Nero... God, Nero... reminded me so much of you, I...". Vergil could feel the soft smile on his brother's face. "I stayed quiet... I wanted to keep him safe... Look how that turned out... I can't protect anyone... I'm such a failure... Mom would be so ashamed of me... Look how strong you are, and I'm still so stupid and weak a-".

"Shut up", Vergil growled lowly. "Mom would be so proud of you, as she always was... You've been such a damn good role model for Nero, for my son, and you are strong. Your strength lies in your heart... That is what I lack. I never had the heart you have. And because of my mistakes... I don't get to have that chance. I'll never be a good father. I'm like Father, I just...". Vergil got misty eyed, "When I found out you were alive... I... I wanted you safe. I hadn't realized how alone you were, I thought if I got stronger without the distraction of worrying for you... I would be able to come back and protect you... Brother, I love you".

"I...". Dante trembled, knees buckling. Vergil came down with him.

"I thought about you... Every night, Dante. Wondering if you were okay, praying that you were. And even if I became a demon, so be it. Anything to protect you. To protect the small piece of human left. Mom is gone, Dante. But all she ever wanted was for me to be there to protect you and to love you and vice versa. And I hurt you. And for that, I'm sorry, Dante? Okay? I'm sorry. Can we please start over. Let me be the big brother you need me to be". Dante could only respond in soft crying, and Vergil sat there. And he let the devil cry.


End file.
